Fire and Lightning
by Revina
Summary: [HIATUS - Will be redoing this, my partner is gone so now I have this story to take care of. Don't worry, I'll do her proud. :) ] We all know about Duncan being Half-Kaiju and his father Belloc. But no one told him that he wasn't the only Half-Kaiju out there...
1. HalfKaiju meet HalfKaiju

_Hello everyone and welcome, thank you for taking a look at my humble story. I appreciate it very much. Well as you know, this is a Firebreather fanfic that is currently under construction. I was already in the process of making this story better for the readers but have been neglecting it terribly. Thanks to a wonderful review, I kicked my butt in gear and began rewriting it to make the plot and characters more interesting. If you are new then this doesn't really concern you, but if you're a returning reader then you'll notice major differences. _

_One of the things I would like to point out, is if you've seen the series Angel Beats (which you should watch cause it is AMAZING) and are familiar with the band from there. In this story they will be a legit real band, their songs will appear here and there. (Mostly **Crow Song **and **Shine Days **that are awesome songs!)  
_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Half-Kaiju meets Half-Kaiju

The lights of West Starline, began to turn on as the sun submerged behind the plateau. Small nocturnal creatures awoke from there dormant state to continue their natural routine. They scurried from rock to bush then back to rock again. Already stars were waiting for the night to begin, showing themselves even when the sun's last rays lost the battle against the growing darkness.  
I scanned the area, my violet colored eyes not blinking. All is clear. Not many people roamed the city at this hour apparently, though I wouldn't know for sure. I've never been here. I have no clue why father would send me to a place like this. There was no news of havoc wrecking Kaiju running a muck.

I glanced at the hand-held scanner in my hand once more. Nothing new had appeared on the radar. I narrowed my eyes and shoved the useless thing into my pocket.

"Cylis, c'mon!" I whispered. Behind me, I heard her sneakers scrape the gravel as a female sprinted over to my spot, just behind a old building. I turn to see the Chinese looking girl next to me, her mossy eyes sparkling with excitement. Her straight, dark aqua colored hair was pulled back into small ponytail, mimicking my messy ebony hairstyle. Small blue upside down triangle shaped markings were placed directly underneath each eye and extended down most of her cheek. The tip ended just above her mouth line. They almost look painted. Fine round lips graced her heart shaped face.

Both of us wore black leather jackets with dark jean pants and regular tennis shoes. A plaid scarf fit snugly against my pale neck. The weather happened to be the appropriate temperature to wear such clothing, but we had entirely different reasons to wear these certain items. While Cylis used it to conceal her favorite weapons. I mainly had it to hide my dark purple marks that laced my entire body. From my ankles to my lower neck, lightning shaped birthmarks where placed.

"It's rule breaking time!" she said, clapping her hands together. I rolled my eyes. She always says that, but we really aren't breaking any rules. Just like every other city or town we pass through, Cylis and I check to see if their was any Kaiju running around or more importantly Half-Kaiju's, like yours truly and Cylis.

Yes, I'm Half-Kaiju, a child born from the mighty beasts that had once ruled the earth and today's dominant species, humans. My father was Arastair, a powerful Lightning Dragon. True to his name, he can make thunderstorms, many of them over the African Continent. Unlike other Kaiju, he dedicates much of his time helping the human race. As a result they call him Almighty Thunder God. But to the Kaiju he is known as the King of the Southern Realm. Any land or water creature below the Equator are under his rule. Anyone north of that is at the mercy of the other Realm leader, Belloc. Feared and Respected by Kaiju, loved by Humans. Pheh! Humans. I hate them all.

Even though my father had shown kindness to those pathetic creatures, they formed a group that tried to kill or capture our race. Cylis was an example of that. Her parents died trying to help her escape when _they_ had stormed into the innocent family's home. She was the only survivor of her clan. That night she had reached our doorstep, weary and frightened. They are nothing but a bunch of parasites, save for a select few that are decent. I let out a growl under my breath, thinking about that nightmarish day.

"Kimina! Hello!" Cylis waved her hand in front of my face. Without thinking I grabbed her arm.

"Let's go," I said, letting her arm drop. She stared at me, her face blank. Then she let out her normal giggle and playfully punched my side, returning to her former position. I am truly amazed by her though. Even now, she can still carry a smile despite that she is the last of her line. I don't know if I could ever cope with losing my family..

I turned about and stared at the coordinates that mother had sent to us, forcing my mind elsewhere. An old friend of hers happen to live in the area and we were to stay there for the night. That was our main priority now. There was other information tagged with the message, but I didn't care to look at it. I had the house address and that was all I needed.

"Later guys," A male voice caused my head to snap up. A lone boy was walking down the street, waving to another group of humans, that I assumed were his friends, on the other side. I stepped back behind the structure, so he couldn't spot me. I peered around the corner to watch as he walked past. The boy pulled his dark red jacket collar over his...orange skin? I blinked, daring to challenge my own vision.

Once.

Twice.

Yep, he had orange skin, but it wasn't skin, it was scales. I squinted, trying to get a better look. He must have a dragon Kaiju as one of his parents, just like me. His blonde hair stood up in an awkward way, kind of similar to a show character who's name escapes me at the moment.

"Found one," I said. Cylis looked over me to see the boy."Who? Him? He's so young." Her voice sounded surprised, though I don't know why. We were both seventeen and he looked about the same age. Actually I was to be eighteen in less than six months.

"C'mon! We need to find out more about him," I said, standing up and began walking in the Kaiju-boy's direction, without Cylis having time to respond. I heard my name being called out but I ignored her. I need to find out who this boy is and report back to my dad. The Kaiju-boy seemed oblivious to the situation to my presence. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed an oncoming pedestrian. As he shuffled past me his eyes widened and sucked in his breath. I saw rejection among his features. He looked at me like I'm some sort of freak. For a second I didn't know what he was staring at, as the man scurried away nervously. Then it hit me. I looked down to see my purple plaid scarf undone, exposing my violet scaled neck. Quickly I tucked the scarf around my neck, hoping the boy didn't look back to see why the old man gasped.

I looked up.

Too late.

The boy stood there, fully turned around, gaping at me like I was the rarest thing on earth. His eye glued to my neck where my skin was now hidden. Most girls should have been blushing, but I did not find it embarrassing at the least. It was rather annoyed when males did such stupid faces.

"Your...your a...Kaiju too?" he asked, still stunned. Crap! I thought, taking a step back. How could I've been so careless? I should have thought about checking before I took off. Thanks brain. Your really smart! I shook my head. Now is not the time, I needed to get out of here. The boy was still frozen in his spot so I had a chance. Without warning I turned and raced back to where Cylis was. Ha, he probably was still standing there like an idiot. I would be long gone before he regained his composure. My little moment of victory was short lived when I heard that same voice again..right behind me.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I look back to see the boy running after me. He seemed to be right on my heels, but I was faster. Thank goodness one of my better skills was speed, quick like lightning. I look ahead to see Cylis waving her arms, calling my name. She had a worried look on her face. As I tried to figure out why, the boy surged forward and grabbed my arm.

"I said wait!"

That instant he did, my instincts went into overdrive. My once normal sunflower irises, brightened and the pupils more snake-like. As if he turned on a switch in my brain, my inner Kaiju awoke to perform defensive maneuvers.

I pulled my arm forcefully from the boy's grasp and used it to slam into the side of his face. The blow had the boy stumble backwards, before he hit the ground. I skidded to a halt, facing him, breathing heavily from to sprint.

"Don't _ever _touch me again," I warned venomously. The boy tenderly held the hurt cheek, checking to see if I did more damage then what was seen on the outside. He moved his lower jaw, wincing when he opened it to wide.

"What's your problem?" He demanded after a moment, glaring at me.

"You dare grab my arm. Who do you think you are?" I growled.

"What else was I going to do. You just took off!" As he spoke, I noticed his eyes also change into the natural slits that most half-breeds have. I curled my lip and took a step back. He was obviously ready to fight and I'd be happy to oblige and pulverize him.

But he did the opposite of fighting.

Pulling himself off the ground and held his hands up in a peaceful truce-like manner. What the heck? Why isn't he going to fight? Especially when I had thrown a punch at him. Most Kaiju's would retaliate twice as hard. "Let's just stand and have a normal conversation like civilized people."

I refused to budge from my defensive stance, waiting to see if her was going to trick me.

He just stood there. Even his eyes fizzled back to their normal color.

"Calm down," he said, his voice softer this time and held out his hand to shake mine.

I stared at it, considering lowering my guard.

"Kimina!" We both turned to Cylis, who was trotting over to us."Thank goodness you didn't kill him. Look." She held up her phone to show the opened extra files. A picture of a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties with short cropped brown hair and milk chocolate eyes. At the bottom it had the woman's name.

"Magarete Rosenblatt?" I repeated the name. Cylis nodded.

"That's the lady who will be letting us bunk with her." Cylis tucked her cellular devise into her back pocket. Then the boy made some sort of choking noise and I returned my attention back to him. He's another dilemma that we need to deal with.

"What's wrong with you?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well that lady is kind of my mom."

...

I slowly took my eyes and placed them on Cylis. She held her hands up, backing away. "Hey, I didn't know that either. The message didn't say anything about a Half-Kaiju son."

"Hmph!" I had finally let my defensive position drop, crossing my arms. I returned to my more normal appearance. The boy looked back and forth between me and Cylis, probably wondering if we were sane or not. Cylis gave him a sympathetic smile. There was a moment of awkward silence, the three of us just standing there. The last of the suns rays, disappeared finally. It was now completely dark out, save for the glowing moon and it's smaller companions, the stars. I light breeze picked up, playing with strands of my hair.

"So what's your name?" Cylis asked casually, breaking the silence.

"Duncan," he replied.

"Nice to meet you Duncan, I'm Cylis." She elbowed me in the side."And miss Grumpy here is Kimina. As you can see we are Half-Kaiju, like you. Don't worry, all of your questions will be answered when we reach your home. This is not a safe place to talk." Duncan nodded. Then he turned back to me.

"It's nice to meet you Kimina."

"Get away from me," I hissed. Cylis laughed, but stopped when I glared at her. Duncan cleared his throat."Shall we?" He pointed in the direction we were heading, and I marched off, my stubborn character taking control. Behind me I heard Cylis whisper," Don't worry. She really meant 'Nice to meet you too'."

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Home not Home

_I'm pretty proud of mysel__f for redoing the chapters so fast. Maybe it's cause the idea is already there and I had typed it. Once again thank you for reading the second chapter, I'm truly grateful for the many reviews so far. It means a lot to me :)_

_Onwards to the story!_

* * *

Home not Home

"Here it is," Duncan said. I peeked through the sides of my dark bangs, to get a look at his home. It was a normal human one-story house: the outside was a sandy color, with matching windows. Inside the glass windows, dark red curtains concealed the interior of the house. An old SUV was parked in the small driveway...well small to me anyway. The withered front lawn was a breeding ground for weeds and other useless plants.

"How does your father fit into such a small home?" I asked, as we walked up the path to the front door. Along the way to his house, Duncan explained to us about his father and his abilities. Duncan gave me a weird look. Surprised? Upset? Disgusted? Maybe all three, but I couldn't tell. He resumed to his task, unlocking the front door. I turned to Cylis, she shrugged, she was just as confused as I was.

"Come in, you guys," Duncan was inside now, holding the door open for the two of us. He had already removed his jacket, showing his bare burnt sienna arms.

I gave him a warning look as we proceeded inside, but he didn't seem to notice or care. Cylis whooped and trotted down the hallway, leaving me with Duncan. I opened my mouth to protest but Duncan cut me off. "It's alright." He didn't seem to care that she just carelessly entered his home. I shrugged and proceeded into the suburban home.

As I passed Duncan, the back of his arm touched mine for just a fraction of a second.

One second.

A sudden jolt of electricity shot through me, causing me to stumble backward into the wall. I clutched my arm where it made contact with Duncan's skin. It tingled slightly, my skin had already began to change to the violet scales of my Kaiju form in that spot. I had no idea what had just occurred, was it some new ability I had? I glanced up at Duncan, to see him against the other side of the wall, panting, holding his elbow. He lifted his head, looking right at me, also shocked and confused. His lips formed words, but I couldn't hear what he said.

"Duncan, what happened? I heard a bang!" A frantic female voice said, but I didn't care. I just stared at the boy in front of me, who was also staring back. Then my vision of him was blocked by a light shade of purple.

I looked up to see a tall women in about her mid-thirties, bending over Duncan, asking if he was hurt over and over. He pulled his gaze away from me to look at the women. She pressed her hand to his forehand and cheeks. "How did you get this bruise?"

"Oh, I'm fine Mom," he replied, pushing off the wall to stand again, trying to look as if nothing strange has ever happened.

"Are you sure?" his mother asked.

"Yes, besides we have company to take care of." For the first time, the women turned to see me. She had a light oak colored eyes, framed with thick locks of dark brown hair. Her small lips parted to make an "Oh!" sound. It was the woman from the picture, Margarete Rosenblatt.

"My apologizes Ms. Kimina." My eyes widened at the sound of my name. How did she know who I was? Then I remember that my mother said that the person was an old friend of hers.

As if reading my mind, Duncan's mother, Margarete, continued," Yes, I know who you are. Your mother and I were old friends back in high school. Your just like my son, Duncan. She told me that you needed a place to stay for tonight. How is she doing, by the way?" I relaxed instantly. This was the Margarete mother spoke of often. I instantly trusted her. Anyone who my mom likes, I would like as well.

"She's well. Busy taking care of my younger sister," I replied.

"That's very good to hear. I'm glad she is doing well-"

"Wait a second! You knew that there were others like me?" Duncan interrupted."Why didn't you tell me there were others?" Margarete looked a little taken aback. I was just plain annoyed again. What's his problem now?

"Because..." she trailed off, looking down the hallway as though the answer was there.

"Okay, that is enough!" I intervened. Duncan turned toward me," You shouldn't be talking, Miss temperamental!"

"Temperamental?" I repeated.

"Yeah, you don't know what my life has been like! I was an outcast. A freak! All my life I've been a magnet for jerks. Always teased. Always picked on. I wish I wasn't a half-Kaiju!" I recoiled in shock. He didn't like being part Kaiju?

"You don't know what your saying..."I said in a barely controlled tone. My anger had risen quite a bit since he blew up on his mom. As if sensing it, Duncan's mother, stepped in."Alright. Calm down you guys, this isn't going to solve anything!" Duncan and I retreated back to the wall, which I hadn't notice myself move. We continued our stare off, unblinking. He bared his teeth at me threateningly. I responded with a low growl. I wasn't going to be intimidated by some domestic Kaiju boy.

"C'mon you two," Margarete was gently pushing us deeper into the house. I tore myself away from Duncan's cold stare, to look at the surroundings, as we walked down the hallway. Many pictures of Duncan and his mom were everywhere! Duncan riding his first bike. Duncan hugging his mom. I noticed there were no pictures of either his dad or friends. Maybe they were somewhere else? I glanced over past Margarete to see Duncan had his head facing forward, jaw set.

I never really got a good look at him until now. His deep golden hair seemed to have a mind of its own, sticking up to the right side of his head. Must use that human stuff called gel. His eyes on the other hand were by far the prettiest shade of gold I had ever seen. In the center, near the pupils were flecks of brown and orange, it reminded me of amber. So pretty...

I then shook my head, mentally yelling with myself. I've never been around many boys my age. I wasn't going to start now, despite my parents protest. I knew eventually I had to find a suitable mate, since I was to follow ruling the kingdom after my father.

We then finally reached the living room. I spotted Cylis lounging on the couch, already comfortable in her temporary home. I grimaced. Home. This was not and never will be my home.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" Cylis said through a mouthful of raw fish that she kept in her pack.

"Nothing," I replied simply, sitting next to her. She glanced back and forth between Duncan and I, registering the atmosphere of the room. I felt my annoyance volcano rise a tad. She always finds out what's going on, with her weird psychic, I-can-figure-out-everything-just-by-looking, power. Duncan sat down in the chair across from me, looking anywhere but my direction. He still hadn't calmed down.

"Well...Would you guys like some snacks?" Margarete asked, gesturing to the kitchen door.

"Some chips would be fine," I answered politely, smiling up at her. She nodded and left the room. Cylis turned to me, her face saying, _what in the world happened?_

"I'll tell you later," I whispered. Cylis gave me a big smile and continued munching on her slimy food. She also grabbed the remote off one of the end tables, clicking on the T.V. Some Disney show appeared on the screen. Cylis made a slurping sound as she sucked down another dead sea creature. I shuddered.

I shouldn't judge, since I eat burnt everything, but still. Raw fish? Ewww! The room was filled with another awkward silence, except for the droning of the random show and banging of pots could be heard in the kitchen as Duncan's mother scrambled to make something for us. I exhaled slowly and crossed my arms, leaning back in the chair. My eyes drifted around the room: T.V., more pictures, some plant decor. Just a normal home.

"Hey." I looked back at Duncan. He hesitated as I waited for him to say something." I...I'm sorry." My eyes widened,"...What?" Did I hear right, did he just apologize? I quickly hid my surprised expression.

"Why?" I asked, in a bored tone, my face was once again expressionless.

"For snapping on you guys. I've never been around others that are...well like me. It was a little frustrating to know that you could have been with someone who knows what it's like, but you were never told. I always wondered if there were others. Somewhere in the world."

"But we saw you with those other humans, you looked...happy," Cylis said. Duncan lowered his eyes."Actually they are the first friends I've ever had, and I met them this year." He's been alone. Suffering. All these years. No wonder there were no pictures of any friends that I saw. They had treated him like an outcast. A freak.

"...Your not alone," I said softly. Duncan looked back up at me, his gold eyes searching for something. He then gave a small smile."Thank you." I gasped, realizing what I was doing and turned my head away sharply. Cylis giggled at my embarrassment.

"I decided to make pizza instead," Margarete stepped into the living room, holding a tray piled with pizza. She looked at all of us, worry still on her face. Duncan rose up from his seat to help his mom. He handed a plate to each of us and we all sat down, munching on the cheesy crust. Soon Margarete and Cylis were swapping stories, Duncan occasionally would comment on something. I just sat back in the chair and enjoyed my piece of cheese pizza.

...

As night lulled my body to prepare to rest, I stopped and stared out the second guest bedroom window. The sky was clear of any unnecessary cloud cover tonight, letting the stars shine their brightest. Pulling the dark brown hair-tie, I felt my wavy ebony hair caress my cheeks. I'll be home soon. The thought alone brought joy to my heart.

Without another thought I happily skipped to the bathroom to brush my teeth and was off to bed. Duncan and the others were already fast asleep in their safe havens. I bunked down and allowed my eager mind to drift away to my dreams.

* * *

_Kimina and Cylis belong to me and my good friend. I do not own Firebreather or claim it in any way._

**R&R**


	3. The Journey Back

_**A/N**: Sorry guys, I've been a little braindead with this story, but I watched Firebreather again, and now all my ideas have come back to me. :D So I have written the next couple of chapters in advance and is in the process of editing them. So I can update every couple of weeks._

_EDIT: This has been retyped and re-posted.  
_

_Anyways here we go~_

* * *

The Journey Back

The soft knock on a wooden surface, woke me from my sleep. I slowly sat up, dazed and looked around the unfamiliar room, faded images from my dreams still fighting my consciousness's attention. Then I remembered I wasn't home, I was staying with Duncan and his mother. Just for the night then I would be on my way back to headquarters for another mission.

The quiet knock was repeated, followed by Duncan's voice. "Kimina? You up?"

"Ah, yes I am. I'll be right out." I replied, pushing the sheets off me.

"Okay, my mom has cooked you guys breakfast." Duncan said. I jumped off the bed, and grabbed my bag, which had spare clothes in it. As fast as I could, I pulled on a tank top and a pair of shorts. I smiled to myself. This is the first time I could wear these clothes and not worry about people freaking about my marks. Cylis probably feels the same way. Briefly putting my hair in a small bun, I zipped up my bag.

I then opened the door and slipped down the hallway to the kitchen where everyone else was by now. Duncan was busily helping his mom with cooking. Margarete spotted me and smiled before quickly returning to her battle with the pan of food. The smell of bacon and eggs filled my senses. Cylis glanced up from her plate with a mouthful of food.

"Morning Cy." I said. She swallowed the food and took another bite. I noticed a fish tail sticking out from the middle of the egg and cheese. I rolled my eyes. Already this morning..

"Here you go, Kimina." Duncan's mother gave me a smile and set down a large plate beside Cylis. She eyeballed it and leaned over, a grin forming.

"Don't you dare.." I threatened. She flicked her eyes up to me and shrugged. "Doesn't have any fish anyways." I watched her as I sat down, then began to enjoy my hot meal. Moments later, Duncan began preparing himself a spot to eat at.

As I sat there, nibbling on a corner of some toast, my mind began to wonder. This omelet didn't taste right in my mouth. I'm not trying to sound ungrateful or anything, but this food wasn't what I normally ate. I usually had-

"Mom! You burnt the bacon! No one can eat that now." Duncan said, getting ready to throw away the blackened, charred..._yummy_ bacon.

"Wait! Don't throw that away!" I quickly got up and grabbed the pan, before anyone could say anything. Dumping it on my plate, I began to devour the delicious bacon. Oh how I miss the burnt crispy taste in my mouth! I looked up to see everyone looking at me, except for Cylis. She had a smirk on her face though.

"You like...burnt stuff?" Duncan asked after a minute.

"Of course." I huffed, returning my attention to him. "I prefer all my food cooked that way."

"I thought there was finally someone who ate normal food." Duncan's mother sighed. I laughed.

"What do you expect? I'm Half-Kaiju after all." I said. Cylis hopped up. "I'm all done!" She handed a clean plate to Duncan. I leaned over toward his mom.

"She licks the plate clean.." I whisper, watching the Water Kaiju jump up and down. Duncan's mother nodded slowly. "I..see." Duncan scooted around Cylis's weird dance to sit down and eat his own breakfast. Coal. Coal was pretty good too, but I couldn't eat it all the time. It's to bland for my taste. I then excused myself to head to the bathroom and brush my teeth.

Once inside there, I faced the mirror. My ebony hair had twisted into a vortex of terror. I should cut it off, it causes me nothing but trouble. Sighing, I pulled the hair brush and began wrestling the knotted tangle of hair. After about ten minutes I managed to get most of the knots out. Feeling successful, I put it into a side ponytail, then turned to my teeth. If you look close enough our teeth are actually pointy and sharp. It's one of the many genetic traits that is passed down to the half-breeds. I placed my special toothpaste on my brush and scrubbed them clean of any leftover breakfast.

Finishing up in the bathroom, I opened the door to find Cylis standing there, eyes wide. Panic hit me, something must of happened for her to look this way. "What is it Cy? What happened?" Please tell me nothing happened back at headquarters.

"Our...ride is here!" She announced, a grin breaking out on her heart-shaped face. I glared at her. She nearly gave me a heart attack, I thought something had gone wrong. Cylis then dashed to her room, giggling. I entered my room, to pick up by belongings and decided to peek outside.

A glistening deep blue ship was parked in the backyard, with the door panel open. Beside it two women were talking to each other: Duncan's mother and my mom. She is so much prettier than me, I vaguely wonder how we are related. She wore the flight suit that was required when flying in our ship. Her wavy black locks were in a bun, out of her pale sleek face. Her name was just as pretty.

Juiliana.

A tap of my shoulder had me turning around to see Duncan there.

"I guess it's time for you to go.." He said, a hint of sadness was there but I wasn't sure.

"Yeah."

"Well, um, guess I'll see you around." He held out his hand, like he did when we first met. I took it."I'm sure we'll see each other around." He grinned at my comment.

"We should train together!" He suggested brightly. I snorted, but stopped when he sent me a dark look. "What? You don't think I'm good enough?"

"Well Duncan, we shall see. I'm pretty sure I can beat you in less than five minutes." I challenged.

"Not before I beat you." He said back at me, his smile gone.

"Hmph, I can take you down whenever and wherever!" I broke our handshake, not realizing that we hadn't let go.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I stormed past him, yanking my bag off the bed and left the room. The duffel bag swung at smacked my leg as I quickly turned the corner. Cylis joined me in the hallway, heading to the backdoor. I opened the glass door and stepped into the bright morning sun. It tickled my cheeks.

"Kimina, Cylis. You ready to go?" My mother called from the ship entrance. I dashed over. "Yes! Let's go!" Before Duncan comes out. The two mothers laughed.

"Not so fast my child. We are having one more passenger coming with us on the journey back." I then noticed the large suitcase by Mrs. Rosenblatt's feet. My violet eyes widened at whose it was. No way! He's coming with us?

"Mom! Have you seen my Red hoodie?" Duncan called through the open door.

"Right here, sweetie!" She pointed to the suitcase. His eyebrows went up. "You got to be kidding me. Your sending me with them?" He actually pointed at me but I chose to ignore it, keeping my eyes on my own mother.

"There is no way we're taking him with us!" I frowned, crossing my arms. My mother turned straight toward me, smiling.

* * *

"I can't believe we're taking him with us." I grumbled from my seat. We we're already passed the Equator, just a few hours from home. Mom flashed me a glare before returning to Duncan. "Just ignore her, my dear. She just grumpy."

"So I've heard.." Duncan muttered.

"What was that?" I demanded. He pretended he didn't hear me, taking my mother's advice. I growled and pulled out my I-pod, to help me stop being agitated. I picked "Arrival to Earth" from my playlist, and put the earphones in. I sighed, and looked out the window. We already passed the border into the Southern Realm. The plane tilted a little, slicing through the clouds. My eyelids closed, as I let my mind drift away. Images of different Kaiju floated through my mind, many were great warriors that served my father.

Our system was different from the Northern Realms. We were similar to the European Kings. First came my father and his family at the top. Then 'Nobles', potential clans that can become the rulers if they one of them becomes my mate. Not happening. They are scattered around the Southern Realm, keeping tabs on the commoners that live there. Then the Warrior class, those who are sworn to serve my father, they also have potential to become the rulers as well. Usually males, but there is the occasional female among the guard.

Then commoners, I don't know much about them because we hardly interact. They come to the Festival that happens every year.

...and then there is the rogues, or traitors, whatever you want to call them. These Kaiju I'm very familiar with. Cylis and I track them down and capture or kill them, depending on what they have done. It is the rogues that I despise more than humans. They are the ones who cause them to believe that we are nothing but a bunch of dumb monsters.

I pictured those two Kaiju, and growled to myself. The very thought of them, left a acid taste in my mouth.

What I didn't realize is that I must have fallen asleep, because next I knew Cylis was shaking me. "Kimina, we're about to land."

"Hn, what..?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up, the earplugs falling out. I look see out the window to see our wonderful home, tucked away between two mountains. You can barely see past the canopy of trees. A good place to hide. It is quite a lovely spot if you don't mind huge Kaiju stomping about. Several of the Kaiju have finished clearing a landing zone for the ship. My mother put the ship into autopilot to land. She still learning how to fly..

"Alrighty, then. Duncan if you would." Mom gestured to the door. He nodded and grabbed his suitcase, waiting next to me and Cylis. The water Kaiju giggled and fidgeted to my right. She had already began to shed her human appearance, her long sleek tail twitching with excitement.

"I can't wait! It's been forever!" She whispered excitedly.

"It's only been two weeks.."

The doors slid open, with the platform following, linking with the ground. I put my I-pod away and took a step forward, to my home.

* * *

_Kimina and Cylis belong to me and my good friend. I do not own Firebreather or claim it in any way._

__**R&R**


	4. Meetings

_Well here is the next chapter in FaL. I've never updated this fast before -feels a little proud of myself- so here you go dearies._

_EDIT: Heh...heh, did I mention I've started school so I haven't updated -hides!-_

_Edit 2: Re-edited and re-posted  
_

_Remember I don't own Firebreather._

* * *

Meetings

A deep familiar tropical scent rushed at me. I closed my eyes and happily breathed it in. I suddenly felt myself real eager to be back home. Cylis whooped and ran toward the few Kaiju who have come to greet us. A few lesser Kaiju that protects our family. Each of the Kaiju guard swore an oath of loyalty when serving us. She climbed up the nearest one's arm and attempted to hug it's large neck. She continued her giggles and rushed at the others. They didn't mind though. After years of living with the ball of trouble, they are used to her weird ways of showing affection.

"Kimina, who is this boy?" One of them asked in the usual deep rumbling voice they have, looking down at Duncan. He took a step back, gripping his bag handle tightly. His face remained neutral, but I saw in his sunflower eyes that he was extremely uncomfortable. I felt a little guilty that I almost forgot he was here.

"That's Belloc's son, Duncan." I answered, not even flashing another glance his way. The guard's eye ridges rose in surprise. He mumbled to the other guards, who all stare at Duncan in awe. I don't know why though.

Ahead of us was my home. It was located in southern Chili, wedged between one of the many mountains, surrounded by a valley of wild trees and animals. My mother likes to go to the garden my father had made for her and feed some of the local wildlife. Which is why there are regular animals wandering around in the open, they know that we'll protect them.

This was my safe haven.

I set off toward the main entrance of my complicated home, Duncan flanking my right side. He barely said anything, just taking in his new temporary home. The landing pad wasn't far from our 'front door'. I'm pretty sure father knew about Duncan and most likely even planned for it to be so. He's always like that. My father wanted to see the heir to the northern kingdom, to make sure that Duncan wasn't a threat.

Not that we ever had issues with Belloc. In fact, the Northern King had requested to hide away for a few years in our territory. He was planning something, but I could never figure out what. It wasn't until much later that I would understand why..

"My Daughter." A thunderous voice bellowed. "You have returned to us safely. What have you to report?" We turn our heads to catch one of the greatest Kaiju to walk this earth, heading our way. He had the same build as Belloc, except my father was thinner, more agile. Belloc was about his strength, so naturally he was more muscular. Instead of hot red scales, blue and black were placed in a complex pattern all over his massive body. Big orange-gold eyes stared at me and Duncan. His four wings moved slightly, hitting each other as he left the cave entrance.

"As you have already seen, it's seems there is yet another Half-breed. Duncan." Arastair regarded me for a moment. Then he turned his massive head toward Duncan, eyes unblinking.

"Duncan, son of Belloc, it is a pleasure to have you stay here with us. Please do make yourself at home." He inclined his head to the northern prince. Duncan gave a curt nod in respect. "Thank you. So what is it exactly that you send Kimina and Cylis to do?"

"They act as my..'police' I guess you would call it. Since the Kaiju have appeared to the world, some dislike the human race and have gone on rampages through cities. My daughter goes and reprimands them." The Southern king said, chuckling at an afterthought.

"We take them down, quickly and efficiently." I spoke up, bringing their attention to me. "Before they cause anymore damage than they already have." A small flower then floated down, resting on my shoulder. I picked it up, examined it, then let it float away to finish it's journey.

"I understand what you mean about the Kaiju ruining innocent people's lives. But, what do you mean by..taking them down?" Duncan asked.

"If they don't cooperate with us, we kill them." I answered, surprised at the bored tone in my voice. Duncan sucked in his breath sharply, his eyes narrowing on me. Oops.

"You...killed Kaiju?" Ouch! The way he said that made me sound like some cold-blooded monster. My father watched us, analyzing the situation, probably finding it amusing. I faced Duncan, calm. "If they aren't willing to stop, then yes."

"That's just terrible." Duncan frowned, dropping the topic. I shrugged, more important matters on my mind. Once Duncan was settled in, I can finally go to my favorite spot and relax for a little while. Also I need to check on the others progress.

There are four other known half-breeds, besides the three of us:

The first is Noctis, who is best for his silent attacks from the dark, due to his hawk Kaiju nature. Which is ironic, since he is such a chatterbox at home. Constantly bragging about his accomplishments or showing off his skills. He is a flyer like myself, and the same age as me and Cylis. He is third in command to me.

Then the twins, Suruna and Kade. These two crazy youngsters have yet to figure out their specialty. They are nine years old, and usually team up with my younger sister, doing whatever it is children do. They aren't sent out to do the job, since they have yet to complete their training.

Last is Frey, but she much rather be called Silver. Her half Kaiju side also conflicts with her beautiful and charming appearance, having long silver hair that is extremely soft like silk. Is more of a healer than fighter, tending to our injuries after a duel with rogue Kaiju. She is very reserved, but I know all about her fascination with human fashion.

Together we form a small group that searches and hunts for other Kaiju, called Southern Defense Strike Team, or S.D.S.T. Noctis came up with the name, but I could care less. I just hunt them.

"Kimina, is your mother still unloading the plane?" Arastair asked.

"I think so. Better have it checked though just in case." I said, heading deeper into the cave where my father had emerged from. Duncan followed behind me again, staring at everything. As we ventured into the heart of the cave, rocks and vines were replaced by metal and lights. Large doors, opened for me and Duncan. Several more Kaiju greeted us, but I waved them off.

I made a B-line to the S.D.S.T headquarters. It wasn't far from the main entrance, for emergency reasons. Another automatic doors slid open and we stepped inside. The room looked more like a regular teen hangout. Video games and books scattered about. A large flat screen sat firmly on the wall opposite of the door.

The room was also occupied.

Cylis was in deep conversation with a dark skinned and black haired boy near the sofa. I groaned in my head. Great, Noctis. He turned and looked at me, skipping Duncan completely."Ah, Kimina. How was your trip?"

"Same old, same old." I left Duncan's side and went straight to the fridge to grab a water bottle. Twisting the cap off the nearest one, I chugged it down. Noctis took this moment to trot next to me. I ignored him and grabbed a small bag of Doritos.

"Fight any Kaiju?"

"Nope."

"Find anything interesting?"

"Not really."

"Um, hello?" Duncan waved a hand at the two of us.

"Oh, Noctis meet our newest member, Duncan. Duncan this is Noctis." I said, before stuffing my face with some chips. For the first time, Noctis actually looked at Duncan up and down. As he assessed the new guy, his normal grin turned in to a frown full of disgust.

"Just remember boy that I'm the lead guy around here." Noctis growled. Duncan held up his hands. "Whoa! Look, I'm not trying to-" Noctis nearly leaped on the new guy, leaning right in his face.

"This is my place, got it, new guy?" Noctis snarled. Cylis gave me a pleading look. I sighed and picked up a pillow, throwing it at the dark skinned Half-Kaiju. "Knock it off." It hasn't been twenty-four hours and there are already rivalries being made. I stared at the door.

What is my father planning to do with Duncan? I didn't know then, that there was a more significant meaning to Duncan being here than I first thought.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter guys, my mind is focused on other things.**

**-Gets hit in the head by a random Fireball-**

** R&R**


	5. And now We

_Hey guys, Revina here._

_Anyways, I've been super busy with school and family stuff. Now it's Winter Break and I'll have time to post up some chapters. So here is the next chapter finally. Once again sorry about the extreme time lapse with updates. This chapter is short too D:_

_Edit: This has been updated and re-edited. I do not own Firebreather, only my OCs :)_

* * *

And now We..

I layed sprawled out on my futon, watching the band Girls Dead Monster. A pair of notebooks and pencils were placed at my side, ready for me to jot down possible ideas that appear in my head. As the lead singer began her guitar solo, I heard the door slide open and a little dark purple bob entered. I rolled my eyes, but secretly smiled inside.

"Sis it's time for dinner." The little six year old announced. I continued to stare at the screen, ignoring her. I heard a grumble. A faint smile tugged at my lips. Not even five seconds passed before a pair of golden eyes stared at me.

"Kimia! Dinner is ready!" Little Alice said again. I gave her a stern look. She always calls me Kimia, since she used to have trouble pronouncing my name when she was younger. The nickname stuck as a result. Our stare off continued for another minute. Then we both burst out laughing. I pulled her onto the bed wish me, tangling in the sheets, knocking off my notebooks. I blew on her belly button, getting her to shriek with laughter.

We continued our little brawl for a few minutes before I stopped. "We better go before mom gets mad."

"Okay!" Alice tumbled off my bed and scurried out the room. Her face was still bright red from laughing so hard. I clicked the T.V. off before leaving the room myself. The hallway smelled of freshly cooked food. I licked my lips as I neared the Dining room.

The Dining room itself looked more like a hanger than your everyday family suburban Dining room. But my mom made it that way, so my father could enjoy meals with us like a real family. Usually other Kaiju also eat their meals with us. The table was certainly big enough..

I enter the Dining room/hanger to see the food being brought out. Almost everyone was at the table. Noctis called my name and patted the seat next to him. I narrowed my eyes and ignored the offer. Placing myself in the usual seat next to my father and Cylis and across from Alice, I began to fill my plate with the food I desired to eat.

"Kimina could you hand me a roll, please?" Asked Silver, another Half-Kaiju that lives with the family. Though her parents are alive and well, she spends her time here training to be a better Kaiju. Her talents reside in medicine and healing. True to her name, Silver's hair color is a pale white and soft. Her round face, delicate features and petite size often misplace your thoughts about her. Especially the kind of Kaiju she is.

I handed a fresh warm roll to her extended palm. She thanked me and set it on her plate to eat with her meal.

"So when are we going out on another mission?" Cylis asked between bites. Her plate was filled with all seafood, which the one roll on the edge.

"Not anytime soon. I get the feeling my father is planning something." I muttered low so only she and I could hear. She nodded and returned to devouring her dinner. I proceed to engulf mine, when I noticed a late arrival appear.

Duncan slowly trudged to dinner table, his eyes moving back and forth. I've barely seen him since we've arrived back home, though it's only been a day. He's stayed in his room, only to come out for meal times and such. I watched him walk up and silently sit down next to my mom.

"Hello dear, good to see you again." My mom said, offering him some lemonade. He mumbled a thank you and accepted the drink. I considered moving next to him, when all of a sudden something cold hits my face. I blink in surprise and turn to the direction the cold object came from.

Noctis held and empty glass in his hand, a smirk resting on his face. I let out a warning growl, telling him to stand down and continue eating.

He of course, being the idiot he is, only stood up on the seat to further aggravate me. Trying to undermine my authority once again. This boy never learns.

"Boy, your asking to get your butt handed to you." I snarled. His smirk deepened at my threat. He held his arms out in a gesture that said "come at me".

This time I smirked back.

"Thanks Silver." Noctis eyes widen and he looked down. The entire bottom half of his body was covered in a thick web-like substance. I took this opportunity to leaned over the table and push him over with one finger. He fell over without a fight.

Everyone laughed at the crumpled Noctis on the floor. Even Duncan let out a few chuckles. Noctis wriggled in the sticky substance, unable to free himself.

"Alright, enough. Kimina stop torturing that poor boy." My father mock scolded me. I grinned and high-five Silver. She settles back in her seat to enjoy the hot dinner, her ability coming in handy once again.

* * *

**8:56 P.M.**

After finally getting away to head to my room, I met Duncan in the hallway.

"Hey." I said. He snapped his face up, unaware of my presence. I laughed. "You keep your head down like that, someone will get you for sure."

"Thanks for the advice," he replied sarcastically. I flashed him a big goofy troll like smile. He narrowed his gold-brown eyes at me. Then he looked down at the ground, trying to gather what he was going to say. "...Y'know, you guys aren't quite like what I imagined."

"What do you mean?" I asked, the joking wiped clean off my face.

"I just thought you would be like monsters that try to kill each other here. Savage beings that needed to be destroyed..But then I watched you guys, like at dinner. You were like a normal everyday family. Happy."

I looked at him. Not with anger or cockiness, but with understanding.

"Not all Kaiju are like how the humans believe," I murmured softly. He locked eyes with me.

"I know now, thank you." He waved and turned to head to his room for the night. I watched him leave for a few minutes, before entering my own. I sat down on the bed and smiled to myself. Have I started to make a new friend?

Maybe...he wasn't that bad.

* * *

**Blah, Blah, Filler Chapter, Blah.**

**R&R**


	6. Training

_Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter for FaL. Hope y'all like it. Though I know it's not even close to that, I will be hosting a contest: The 100th reviewer will receive a one-shot story from me. There will be another contest for the 500th reviewer and 1000th reviewer and so on..(which I know I won't reach unless I update lol)_

_Enjoy! I don't own Firebreather.  
_

* * *

Training

_"Oh oh, oh oh. Shine Days!"_  
I shook my head with the rhythm of the song that is blasting in my ears, as I dodged the air trials swiftly. Multiple arrow bombs aimed at my signature and shot off when I set off the trap. Twirling around, my tail brushed them away, sending them into to the wall with a nice explosion. I watched with satisfaction before continuing the course, dodging and punching.

Below, Cylis evaded the bullets and missiles in the water arena. She opened her mouth wide, sucking in large amounts of water. The turrets locked onto her still form and fired. Before they even reached fifty feet, she let out the water at a high speed, slicing through the bullets and blowing up her foe. She darted past the floating debris, reaching the safe zone.

She came up for air and looked over at Silver, who was by a several monitors. "Well how did I do that time?"

"95% Accuracy rate. 23 out of 25 enemies terminated." Silver replied, activating the cleaning bots to repair the turrets. Cylis whooped, climbing out of the pool. She pulled off her goggles, letting them hang around her neck.

This was our regular training schedule day. We come to the course field first, to test on how well we do. Then spend the rest of the time either working on areas where we lack the proper skill or practicing with each other. It was necessary to keep our skills fresh and ready to go into battle.

I landed next to Cylis, just finished with my own course. I put away my Mp3 player."That's better than last time, Cy." I patted her back. She grinned at me.

"Maybe I'll surpass you next time." She teased.

"Don't get to cocky with your new high score there Cylis. You won't defeat me that easily." I smirked. I had trained way longer than any on S.D.S.T. so it was only natural that I came out on top. You don't win with just luck and raw talent. It takes years of practice and training.

"Alright then, Duncan. It's your turn." I turn to the new guy, who had been watching us the whole time. It had been a week since he has been here, it was time for him to begin training. "You will go through every course, so we can see which one is your greatest strength and which is your least. Understand?" He nodded. "Good. Silver, restart the simulation again."

I walked Duncan over to the starting point. As the course prepared for another run, I pulled Duncan to the side for a moment. "This isn't some kid safe course where if you get hit you'll be okay. The bullets won't kill you, but they will do some damage."

"I've fared worse." Duncan replied, pulling of his warm-up jacket. I looked at him for a moment. What did he mean by that?

"We shall see.." I finally answered, closing the door, and headed to the observing station to watch. The room I entered looked similar to a movie theater, except for the obvious station where there were controls. Cylis, Noctis and my mother were there, along with several small Kaiju that could fit into the room. They were curious to see how well Duncan will fare on the simulation. On the screen Duncan waited to begin, breathing in and out slowly.

I grabbed a mic. "Begin when your ready." My voiced echoed through the arena. Duncan nodded, his face filled with concentration. Everyone in the room, leaned toward the screens with anticipation. A minute passed by and Duncan didn't move. Cylis leaned over to me. "Is he going to go?"

Right then, Duncan shot off the platform and raced through the first part of the course. I blinked in surprise. I knew he was fast, but not _that _fast. As I continued watching him, Duncan weaved through the maze of walls, occasionally breaking though one. Ahead was a large gaping hole that led to the water arena if you couldn't fly. I smirked, he doesn't even know whats going to hit him. What I didn't know was that Duncan also saw the end of the platform and stunned us all.

Large orange with white and maroon splotched wings sprung from his back, tearing the back of his gray shirt. Spikes poked from out of his forehead, along with large fangs protruding from his grinning mouth. His already orange skin turned a deeper orange...and something glowed from his chest.

His true form. I stared wide-eyed at this creature on the screen. It wasn't Duncan anymore, but something else...stronger, faster, powerful. Something pulsed within me, bringing along an unknown feeling. Was it...admiration? Awe? Jealousy? I struggled with the mysterious wave of emotion hit me. I backed away from the screen to sit down. Everyone else remained transfixed with the new guy.

Fighting this weird new feeling, I managed to look up to see Duncan finish the last of the course, unscathed. The Kaiju broke into a applause, with even Noctis giving a nod of approval. I scoffed. That's impossible, no one has left the arena on their first try completely unscathed. Even me. He looks like he was just cruising through the course with no worry. For some reason that irritated me. I shot up and briskly left the observing room to head to the safe zone.

Duncan was busily wiping off the sweat with a fresh towel that Silver retrieved for him, his true form already gone. My weird feeling was gone, only replaced by pure annoyance. She walked past me and whispered. "Now that's my kind of Kaiju."

I gave her a are-you-serious look. She looked back, confused. "What? He is." Ignoring the fan-girl Kaiju, I strolled right up to Duncan. "Would you mind explaining about that transformation half-way through the course?"

"What? I thought that's what your suppose to do." He glanced in my direction, casting me a weird look. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes and No. If I'd known you had a true form like that, we would have set the levels differently. Of course you breezed through it no problem, because it was to easy." I said, crossing my arms. I had my normal uncaring look on. Behind me I heard Cylis and Noctis trudging over.

"Hahaha. Kimina is just jealous someone did better than her." The water Kaiju giggled. I threw a dark look in her direction, but she didn't care. Noctis coughed a laugh as well.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" I turned to the dark haired smirking boy. His smile wavered as I stared at him. Cylis giggled again, adding to my already irritated being.

"Nothing at all Kimina."

"I have something to say." A booming voice interrupted us. We all became dead silent. My father appeared at the arena door, with mother at his side. His violet scales produced lights on the opposite wall. "Duncan has proved his worth, tomorrow he will ride out with S.D.S.T on their mission."

"But he's not even remotely close to being ready. He's-"

"He is ready. Am I understood?" Arastair cut me off. I tired to tell him again.

"But-"

"Am I understood?" He left no room for negotiation. I knew it and submitted to his will. "...Yes father." The Southern realm king snorted in approval, then left the arena as quickly as he came. I clenched my fist in anger. He's just going to get Duncan killed! But I shouldn't be bothered by that, the new guy is not my problem.

"What mission?" Duncan had the gall to ask me. The others had already backed away, sensing my rage boiling.

"We will be...briefed tomorrow." I spat out. That's when I guess Duncan got my drift and also retreated next to the others. They remained where they were as I stormed away from them and out of the room. I needed some space alone right now. Stupid missions. Stupid father. Stupid Duncan! Who does he think he is?

I knew I should've been more careful and less worried about rank, because tomorrow events would be the beginning of the darkest times in my life.

* * *

**R&R **


	7. The Mission

_Hey everyone! It's been a WHILE since I've updated anything. I' apologize but I had some life issues that needed sorting and on top of that I moved to my dad's house. (Go Dads!)_

_I'll try to make it up to you. giving you a nice long chapter to enjoy :)_

_-Revina_

* * *

The Mission

I hung onto the rail of the helicopter as we circled over a vacant area. This was no ordinary place though. The foliage was now just shriveled pieces of a once beautiful forest. Large lumps of dark gray matter lay scattered everywhere. There were multiple, deep gashes in the earth, as if something was digging. Smoke rose from whatever was left burning. Next to me, Duncan closed his eyes trying to fight back the tears caused by the smoke.

"Alright, take us down." I ordered the pilot. He nodded and slowly landed at the closest place to the site. Everyone hopped down from the helicopter and immediately fanned out into teams of two. A few humans came along to help search. Duncan and I paired together, heading toward the center of the melted forest.

"What happened here?" He asked, using some scanning equipment that was given to him.

"I don't know." I admitted. "I've never seen this before." It was bizarre. They were in the middle of nowhere, far away from any human population. Yet, traces of Kaiju scent were found all around the area.

"Why are we even here? There's no trace of the Kaiju here except for a faint scent." Noctis said, kicking a small rock. "Whoever they are, they're long gone by now."

"There could have been a small facility and we wouldn't even know it. Whoever it was, made sure to leave no evidence of the conflict." Silver spoke, taking samples of the charred earth.

"Could we find out if there was indeed something significant here?" I asked Silver.

"Perhaps. I'll contact home and see if they can start researching into this place. Maybe some old satellite footage dated before this incident." The silver Half-Kaiju jogged back to the helicopter. I looked back toward the central point where Cylis took pictures of the clawed out area. She put away the camera into her leg bag, walking over to Duncan and I.

"All samples will soon be accounted for, should we spread out to the nearby river to look for anything else?" Cylis asked.

"Do it." I ordered. The water Kaiju nodded and called Noctis over to join her. The two disappeared into the undamaged jungle, toward the nearby river. Whatever could be found there would soon be spotted by them.

Something buzzed in my pocket. I pulled out my communicator and answered the incoming call. "Kimina here."

"_Kimina I'm getting reports in from Silver about the area you were sent to investigate." _My father spoke from my wireless earpiece. "_That was a former Human Research facility."_

_"_Former?"

_"Yes, M.E.G.T.A.F. shut this area down. It went completely dark." _

"Or did it..." I muttered. Knowing humans, they probably made this place secret and began developing weapons against Kaiju. "I'll get to the bottom of this, right now I sent Cylis and Noctis to the river for any more information."

"_Good. This needs to be solved as soon as possible." _The King ended the call, leaving me to my work.

"Duncan, follow me. Let's see if we can spot anything from the sky that the helicopter might have missed." I said, as my wings extended from my backside. They stretched out to their full size, allowing me to do a couple of test flaps. Duncan nodded, his own wings emerging. Together we took to the skies, beginning our scan of the nearby jungle.

I charged ahead while Duncan sped to keep up. I never slowed my pace as we scanned the area. When it came to missions, I did them as quickly and thoroughly as possible. How else would one do a mission?

"Hey!" Duncan managed to grab my arm, pulling me back. I turned to glare at him."What do you think you're doing? I'm trying to finish this mission."

"So you leave your partner behind in the dust?" Duncan demanded, refusing to let go until I answered.

"Cylis never had a problem keeping up. I thought you were fast Duncan." I said. "Was all that in the training room fake then? If so, I don't need someone who is going to slow me down."

"Are you serious?" He asked, shock filling his voice. "Is this what Kaiju trained you for? To leave your partner behind because they aren't as fast as you?"

At that, I became not annoyed but angry. I yanked my arm from his hand and flew off. Behind me I heard him call out my name, but I didn't care. How dare he say such things! I'm not a machine, I have feelings just like anyone else. Yet he blatantly says I would abandon my team. I would never commit such an act. _Never. _

"Kimina!"

"Kaiju! Kaiju, by the river!" I heard both Duncan and Noctis yelling to me. I swerved and turned around to look at the river. Sure enough, big bad and ugly was engaged with Cylis. He looked to be a water Kaiju. I caught Duncan's face and we locked eyes for a moment. A silent thought of understanding slipped between us. Our dispute will have to be put on hold. There was a Kaiju to deal with.

Both of us flew right toward the Kaiju, aiming for it's exposed head. Ducan sucked in his breath, his chest glowing from the buildup of his attack. He let out a huge fireball, hitting the Kaiju right between the eyes. I charged up my lightning attack, hitting the back of his head. The two attacks combined, forced the Kaiju to stumble backwards into the river. It let out a huge howl as it hit the water.

"Get ready!" I ordered. "It's getting back up!"

The Kaiju indeed got back up, with water tumbling down it's think hide. My eyes widened after he was standing again.

The whole right side of the Kaiju, was rotting black. Globs of dark matter were all over him, seeming to spread the blackness. Bits dropped into the river where the Kaiju stood. It turned to face me and Duncan, eyes glazed over and yellow foam emitting from it's mouth.

The Kaiju was clearly sick. And confused.

"Wait!" I hovered toward the Kaiju's face, so it would clearly see. "Old one, why do you attack? We can help you!" I pointed to Silver, who nodded but remained in her defensive position.

I turned to face the Kaiju again, expecting him to explain why he attacked us on accident. It stared back at me, foam dripping from it's mouth.

"Old one..?" I asked again.

"Kimina watch out!" Duncan pulled me back, barely escaping the large spiked arm that tried to grab me. The Kaiju howled miserably then charged at us blindly. We easily dodged the attack, leaving the Kaiju vulnerable.

Seizing the opportunity I took the chance to charge up my lightning attack once more. I held in the lightning longer than normal, waiting for the Kaiju to finally turn around. When I saw it's head I released a powerful charge. The shock did what was intended, making the water Kaiju fall over from numbness and palatalization. The only problem is that it does not last long.

"Duncan finish him off, my powers are drained for the moment." I wheezed. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Kill him! Put him out of his misery," I said.

"Kill him? No there has to be another way!" Duncan countered.

"This is what we do Duncan. Now kill him already! You'd be surprised how many lives you save from killing a crazed Kaiju."

"But-"

"Kill him now!"

As we argued, Cylis stayed by the Kaiju, making sure he was paralyzed. Noctis and Silver stayed on the shore, watching the two of us yell at each other.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you so against this?" I continued. "Don't you want to protect your humans?"

"This is someone else's life at stake here. Can't you just take him and put him in jail?"

"There is nowhere were a Kaiju can be kept without eventually freeing themselves. I will not put my family at risk." I narrowed my eyes at him."If we kill him, we can take the body to study to see what is wrong with him. You can't tell me that you don't think that black stuff is normal."

"I'm not killing him though!"

"You...idiot boy! You're to soft for you're own good!" I spat, making him flinch. "How can y-!"

"CYLIS!"

I whirled around just in time to see the large Kaiju claw Cylis in the back, throwing her forward in the shallow river. She didn't move from her spot. I then shoved Duncan out of the way, pulling a silver knife from my pocket. It extended to a large spear.

"Silver get Cylis!" I yelled, flying toward the Kaiju as it slowly tried to get up. Part of my previous attack still affected him a great deal. He managed to move his head to try and snap as I flew by. I cleared the jagged teeth and landed on it's head. With little time to waste before he regained full functionality I raised the spear over the weakest point in the top of his head.

"Rest in peace.." I whispered, bringing down the spear.

* * *

Cylis remained unconscious the entire trip back to the base. She had deep gashes on her back and left arm. Thanks to Silver who had bandaged her with the special silk she creates, the bleeding ceased. Still it was best to get her back to a professional as soon as they arrive.

Duncan remained in the corner, constantly glancing over at Cylis. His face was full of torment every time her looked at her bandages. Despite everything, I just placed a hand on his shoulder. I couldn't say anything, just place my hand there. I wasn't sure what to feel when it came to him. If he had just did what she ended up doing, they wouldn't be in this situation.

"Approaching the base." The pilot informed me.

Out on the landing pad, my mother was waiting with the medic team and a few Kaiju. Her face was full of concern.

As we landed, Cylis was placed on a berth and hauled away. My mother ran up to me, pulling me into a hug."Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine mom, Cylis is the one we need to focus on. She...got hurt pretty bad." I lowered my head.

"She'll be okay. The doctors will make sure of it." My mother glanced at the rest of us. "C'mon let's go inside and get the rest of you cleaned up. Your father wishes to speak to all of you."

"I will make sure all the samples are taken care of." Silver picked of the medium black box filled with data from today. The rest of us followed my mother inside.

After a quick shower, I met up with the others and my father.

"What was this black matter that you spoke of?" He asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, it looked like it was harming the Kaiju." I said. "Silver managed to scrape off some from the Kaiju before we left."

"Yes, it's being analyzed as we speak. Was there anything in particular that stood out from the black stuff or the Kaiju?"

"There was something." Noctis spoke up."When Kimina tried to reason with the Kaiju, it almost seemed like it _couldn't _speak."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean like it lost the ability to speak. Almost like...he was just a dumb beast." Noctis replied.

No one spoke for a moment. The other Kaiju looked at each other, uneasy.

"..Could that black stuff be the reason for his...inability to talk?" My mother asked quietly.

"I don't know."

I looked at the file summary of today, gripping the edges."Then whatever happened to the facility could be connected to the Kaiju." Father looked at me and closed his eyes, breathing slowly. Everyone watched and waited for the Southern King to speak.

He opened his eyes."We need to go to M.E.G.T.A.F. They might know something that we don't know. Kimina, take some time to rest, but when you are ready I need you to go to M.E.G.T.A.F." I nodded, turning to leave along with everyone else. "And Kimina?"

I looked back at him.

"Do it soon.."

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
